Starcrossed lovers
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: 2 kids meet in a kindergarden. One is Isaac and the other is Allison. Separated by their families because he's a werewolf and her a future huntress. Senior year: some steam and a lot of love will happen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kindergarden

It was full of life. Kids running everywhere while playing. Except one. Allison was playing inside with a doll. She was able to make full stories in her head. It was not that she didn't like to go outside but the other kids were scaring her a little. Her parents tried to tell her other kids were fine but nothing would do. She'd rather be safe alone.

?: What are you doing ?

She looked up from her barbie. A curly little boy was standing in front of her.

Allison : I'm playing.

?: You're alone.

Allison : You too.

?: I'm Isaac.

Allison : My name is Allison. Wanna play with me ?

Isaac : Um, you only have a doll ?

Allison : Yeah.

Isaac : Well I have this **he took out an action figure from his pocket**

Allison : We can play then.

They played and laughed.

A few months later

Allison : Cheater !

Isaac : No, I'm not.

Allison : You didn't count to three.

Isaac : I did.

The bell rang, interrupting their arguement. Time to go home. They went to grab their little bags and walked outside.

Allison : Mommy, that's my friend Isaac.

Allison's mom : Oh, hello you **she smiled**

?: Get away from my son.

She looked up to see Bianca Lahey (Yes, new character) walking towards her. Her eyes became hard. Her daughter was friends with a little werewolf. This couldn't be happening.

Bianca : I don't want her around my son.

Allison's mom : Don't worry about that **she grabbed Allison's hand and walked away quickly**

Bianca : You can't be her friend, honey.

Isaac : But why ?

Bianca : You'll understand when you're older.

Allison's mom was having the same discussion with her daughter.

Years later

Tomorrow was the beginning of senior year but for the moment Allison was busy with something else. She avoided the punch easily.

Kate : Nice.

Allison : I could be faster.

Kate : One thing at a time, you're good enough for now.

Allison : I guess so.

Kate : Too bad your father doesn't want you on the field yet.

Allison : I don't want that either.

Kate : Why ?

Allison : I don't want to kill people.

Kate : They are not people.

Allison : Technically they are. I mean, they just have one gene we don't.

Kate : True but remind me what's the family code ?

Allison : **she sighed** Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger eux-même (We protect ones that can't protect themselves).

Kate : Exactly. Wolves kill people ? We kill them. It's as simple as that. I'm going to take a shower **she left**

Allison grabbed a bottle of water and took a thoughtful sip. All her training made her feel powerful but the thought of killing people...Her thoughts shifted to another trail. Tomorrow was the start of senior year. Then it would be college. She wondered what the future was holding for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night

Isaac : **he raised his glass** To senior year.

Scott and Stiles cheered. They drank a bit of alcohol. They were obviously underaged but it didn't matter because they were in Mexico right now.

Scott : Too bad Derek couldn't come.

Stiles : What did he say ?

Isaac : That he had some unfinished business.

Stiles : Whatever that means.

Isaac : We're just here to celebrate. He will have other opportunities to hang with us.

Scott : True.

They drank and talked about random stuff.

Stiles : It's good Derek is not here because we wanted to ask you something.

Isaac : What ?

Scott : What about you and Cora ?

Isaac : **puzzled** What about that ?

Stiles : He means is there anything going on ?

Isaac : No. She's a very good friend and that's all.

Scott : You're aware she's crushing on you, right ?

He shrugged. They changed of topic and he was thankful for it. Later on, he was driving back with his two friends to Beacon Hills. He was a little tipsy but he was a wolf which meant better reflexes. He also enjoyed driving when something was on his mind. Yes, he knew Cora liked him but he just didn't feel the same way. He never talked to her about that because he was scared to hurt her and to lose their friendship. She was cute, if he allowed himself to really think about it, she was the whole package but he seemed immune to her charms. He knew why his friends were asking him though. It was not only about the she-wolf but something bigger. Isaac was supposed to be the alpha when his father decided to pass the power over. The Hales were a powerful family and they were hoping him and Cora would get married. Getting married. He didn't even know in which colleges he would apply. He kept driving in the warm and silent night.

Meanwhile

Derek pulled away.

Kate : Well, that was good.

Derek : **he pulled the covers on his botom half** Only good ?

Kate : **she smiled** Amazing.

Derek : How's your niece ?

Kate : She's fine. She has trouble being a huntress.

Derek : I can understand.

Kate : You know who we are.

Derek : Yeah.

The next day

Lydia parked her car and honked. While waiting for Allison, she checked her reflection in the review mirror. Her lipstick was perfect as usual. She smiled as she saw her bestfriend leaving her house and walking towards her car.

Allison : Hey !

Lydia : Hey girl, hop in.

Allison : **she got in** Ready to go.

Lydia : One more thing **she grabbed sunglasses and put them on**

Allison : What are these for ?

Lydia : To make a queen entrance.

Allison : But you're already a queen.

Lydia : I know but now I'm a senior queen **she drove away**

Allison giggled and shook her head. That was why she liked Lydia. She was just so bubbly. She didn't know Allison was a huntress. That was a secret she had to keep otherwise Lydia could get in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lydia pulled into the parking lot and left her car on the same spot she did since she owned a car. Old habits die hard.

Lydia : Ready ?

Allison : I think I can handle that.

Lydia : Let's go then.

They left the car after grabbing their bags and walked towards the building. Lydia got a lot of attention of course but also Allison. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair. It was shoulder-lenght as always. They went inside the school hallways. It was crowded. Old students, new students being a little lost. Lydia stopped and looked around like a queen looking at her kingdom. She smiled suddenly.

Allison : What ?

Lydia : You know who's looking good ?

Allison : No, who ?

Lydia : **she smirked** Isaac Lahey.

Allison followed her gaze. He was standing against his locker. He was tall, his hair was cutely messy and his deep blue eyes were shining. If she allowed her mind to go further, she'd think he was really cute and hot. She noticed how muscular his body was. She quickly shook her thoughts away. An Argent and a Lahey ? No way !

Lydia : You don't agree with me ?

Allison : I guess so **she shrugged**

Lydia touched her forehead.

Allison : Um, what are you doing exactly ?

Lydia : Checking if you don't have fever. How can you think he's not hot ?

Allison : I never said he wasn't.

Lydia : That's better **she dropped her hand**

Allison : We should go find our schedules.

They walked away. Isaac looked at them, especially Allison. Since his parents tore him away from her, he was watching her from a distance. He couldn't bring himself to hate her even though she was a huntress. She seemed too sweet for that honestly. But he knew better not to judge a book by its cover. Maybe she was a weapon on legs or something like that now.

Scott : Don't even think about it.

Isaac : What ?

Scott : Allison Argent is off limits.

Isaac : **he chuckled** I don't want to date her.

Scott : Or do anything with her I hope.

Isaac : No, I'm fine. There are other girls to do that.

Scott : Good because she's an enemy of our families.

Isaac : **he rolled his eyes** I feel like I'm hearing my father.

Scott : You know he's right.

Isaac : Let's talk about something else.

Third period

?: Hey, Isaac.

He looked on his side. Lydia was smiling at him.

Isaac : Hey.

Lydia : How was your summer ?

Isaac : Good. Yours ?

Lydia : Really good **she smiled again** By the way, here's my number.

He looked at the little piece of paper. He knew what she wanted and a part of him was tempted. It was Lydia Martin for crying out loud ! On the other hand, he also knew his friend Stiles always had a crush on her. He was too loyal to break the bro code.

Isaac : Sorry but this is senior year and all so...

Lydia : **she knew it was a lame excuse** It's fine **she walked away**

A few tables away

Stiles : **he saw the scene** Sometimes I hate Isaac. He always gets all the girls !

Scott chuckled and shook his head amused. This will be an interesting year.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lunch

Allison : So, how did it go ?

Lydia : What ?

Allison : I know you tried to give your number to Isaac.

Lydia : I don't want to talk about it.

Allison : Oh.

Lydia : He rejected me, ok ?

Allison : I'm sorry.

Lydia : I don't understand. That never happened to me.

Allison : It's gonna be ok. You can move on.

Lydia : But-but he's so cute !

Allison : I know **her eyes slid into his direction**

Meanwhile

Isaac felt someone looking at him and he looked up from his tray. Allison Argent. She was looking AT HIM. Was he her prey now ? He tensed. No, she was just Allison in that moment. Not the huntress. He smiled at her. She widened her eyes and looked away. She was surprised he saw her looking at him. Scott saw the little exchange and got worried. Allison was probably a nice girl but none of their parents would approve for obvious reasons. His friend was heading towards a disaster but what could he do ?

Stiles : **bitter** Looking at Lydia ?

Isaac : What ?

Stiles : I know she was flirting with you.

Isaac : And who said I was flirting back ?

Stiles : Well how could you not ? This is Lydia Martin. Attractive, beautiful, smart, sassy...

Isaac : Stiles !

Stiles : What ?

Isaac : I turned her down.

Stiles : But why ?

Isaac : Because of you, my friend. I know you like her.

Stiles : Thanks.

Isaac : Now to thank me, you have to make a move.

Stiles : But how do you approach a goddess while you're a simple mortal ?

They laughed.

First period after lunch

Isaac and Allison were sharing a class. It was history. She wasn't listening much to what the teacher was saying. She was thinking how relieved she was that Lydia didn't get her hands on Isaac. She knew she was supposed to be supportive but the thought of her friend and him didn't please her. And what was not helping her was that Isaac was in the same classroom as her. She looked at him over her shoulder. He was drawing on his notebook. She was a little confused with herself. Sure Isaac was always attractive while growing up but it wasn't that significant before. Now she felt kinda attracted to him. No, no, no ! She couldn't allow herself to feel that way. She would stay away as much as she could.

Teacher : Miss Argent.

Allison : Yes ?

Teacher : Are you even listening ?

Allison : Mmmm...

Teacher : I know this is the first day but I will give you a project.

Students sighed and groaned.

Teacher : This is senior year. We need to make sure you graduate in the end.

They knew he was right but still !

Teacher : This will be a pair work. You will do an exposé about a famous character. Give me the name first so I approve. I'm going to tell you the pairs.

The students listened.

Teacher : Isaac and Allison.


End file.
